Five Nights at Demonic BB's
Yo, this page belongs to yours truly, Demonic BB. If you edit it without permission, sleep with one eye open. These are the people who have my permission. * Emyrald * ManinBlack007JK * Bolt-Weed - Security, easter eggs * Downtown Freezy - Mechanics * TonicHedgefox * Me, Demonic BB Info Five Nights at Demonic BB's is another one of those Five Nights at USERNAME games. Except, it's been demonicated. This game takes place in DBB's Pasta Palace, a pasta restaurant. It holds 6 animatronics. At day, it's fun! At night, however, it's basically Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Half of the time anyway. Animatronics Demonic BB Demonic BB is the Freddy Fazbear of the Pasta Palace. He starts at the main stage from night 3, then makes his way to the Office from the Right Hall. Shut him out to keep him away. Emyrald Emyrald, one of DBB's friends, takes the Chica role of the game. She starts at the main stage from night 1 and goes along DBB's route as well. This is to reference their relationship. Again, shut her out to keep her away. ManinBlack007JK ManinBlack, one of DBB's first fanon friends, takes the Bonnie role. He's usually first to activate on first night. He takes a different route, going down the Left Hall. He's relatively slow, so he shouldn't be a challenge. Bolt-Weed Bolt appears as the Foxy of the game. Starting at his unique location, you really have to be careful when it comes to Bolt. Because.. If you do not check on him often, he will begin to leave his location, coming out more and more every now and then. And when he leaves... He will be running down the Left Hall at a reasonably fast speed. Shut the door ASAP to stop him, and he will go back to his spot. Activates on the night 2. TonicHedgefox TonicHedgefox appears as a hybrid of Golden Freddy and Foxy in AI. He starts in his own location, and goes through the Right Hall, to the Hall that connects the others, and then the Left Hall. As he stands in the Left Hall, he'll appear in The Office. Simply pull up the camera to avoid him. Defence from Tonic is reference to 90's Golden Freddy. Downtown Freezy Weegee appears similar to the puppet, as you must use something to stop him. He sneaks into the office from the right door, and hides under your desk until 6:00 AM, where he breaks the clock and kills you. This jumpscare is reference to bad ending of Five Nights At Sonic's 3. Mechanics Locks The locks are similar to the music box, because you need to redo them from time to time, and they keep an antagonist locked up. The antagonist is Freezy. Doors You have two doors to keep out the Users. Cameras You have Cameras to watch the murderous mascots, and with some, you can use it to keep them away. Nights This is the area where the nights will go. As always, they range from easy to...nearly impossible. Night 1 Uh, Hello? Hellooooooo?....Not much for talking, are you? I'm your Phone Guy, I guess, so I'm just calling to leave some information about this job you've taken. Now, here at DBB's, we like to take care of our animatronics, so we let them free roam at night, so their servos won't lock up or anything like that. Anyhow, they might...Oh, I don't know...See you as a metal endoskelton without a costume, against their coding, stuff you into suit, blah blah blah. Bah, it's really no trouble. Just be sensical and you'll get through. Got it? 'Kay, bye then. The first night is basically a tutorial for the game. At 2AM, MiB starts moving at his second slowest pace in the game. He'll go to the door once or twice. At 4AM, Emyrald will activate and will only go to the hall once. Soon, the night will be over. Bolt can also leave his spot if you are extremely in-active this night, but only on some attempts when you don't even check his spot once on the cameras. Night 2 Hello? You made it to day 2! Congratulations! First night is always the easy one. Your work will become harder as the week progresses. The rest will be added by the others. Or me once I get time. Backstory Freezy's Delicious diner, built on the same location as this place, closed down because of a TOTALLY unknown French assassin killing everyone, so they built a new diner X years later Easter eggs *Sometimes, when nobody is on the stage, there will be a blue tear-shaped "spray" in the center. This is referencing Sadness. *When Night 1 begins, sometimes, Tonic will INSTANTLY appear in the office, but just stay there, harmless, until you put the camera up. Category:Games Category:Work in progress